It has long been a common practice to provide liners of various forms and various materials to hold articles in position in shipping cartons. Many separate pieces of corrugated cardboard of various shapes have been used to hold an article in position in a carton. Foamed plastic molded to conform to the shape of the article has also been used. Moreover, where many fragile articles are to be packed in a carton, it is common practice to isolate each article from the others by cushioning material, or to locate each article individually in the carton. Such arrangements tend to be expensive, a concern of special importance where the articles are relatively inexpensive and where packing cost could add considerably to the delivered cost of the articles without adding anything to the value of the articles.